Please Be Mine
by RedScarsx3
Summary: Alvin is on a mission, and he won't stop until he completes it.


**Please Be Mine**

" Alvin this is stupid! " Simon screeched as inanimate objects flew across the bedroom, scattering along the wooden floor. Alvin always had these stupid ideas that he had been so convinced that were full proof. But he was way to naive for his own good, rolling his eye's the blue clad chipmunk watched as his ' older ' brother destroyed there once _clean_ bedroom.

" She needs to know I love her, Si! " Alvin smiled as he found his last piece of equipment, and ran downstairs. " Are you coming, Si? " Simon just groaned and threw his head back in frustration and trudged down the stairs.

Alvin let his eye's wander the amusement park, whilst Simon and Theodore stood there with acoustic guitars strapped around their shoulders. Simon grew tired of Alvin's helpless search, and decided to take matters into his own hands.

" I found her, Al. " Simon said simply, pointing to Alvin's desired destantion, the sparkle and his brothers eyes made Simon realize why he had done this in the first place. He chuckled, and patted the red clad chipmunks shoulder lightly.

" Got get your girl. " Simon stated encouragingly, winking as Alvin thanked him and ran towards the Ferris wheel. Alvin was crazy, yeah. But he was in love and when he wanted something, he tried everything he could do to get it.

" Bobby, turn off the Ferris wheel real quick aye? " Alvin asked as he jumped up on one of the seats, and crawled up until he landed in one seat in between a tall teenage boy, and a certain chippette.

" Al-viiiin! " the auburn haired chippette squealed, as Alvin wrapped an arm around her, " What are you gonna do hang by the bars of the ferris wheel until I agree to go out with you?! " she barked.

Alvin's eyebrows furrowed, and he shrugged. " Well I was just gonna sing to you here but uh.. ", he smirked, and got up on his feet and jumped up to the bars and hung from them his feet dangling below him. " I could do it here I guess. "

Brittany's eyes began to widen, as Simon and Theodore nervously began to play there acoustic guitars. Alvin began to sing the lyrics softly, as he looked lovingly into Brittany's ocean blue eyes.

_They come and go but they don't know_  
_That you are my beautiful_

Brittany smiled, and bit her lip trying to fight back her emotions she had been trying so hard to hide them, to keep them bottled up it had been so long could she really trust Alvin enough, to show them? To end this game they had played for way to long.

_I try to come closer with you_  
_But they all say we won't make it through_

Alvin knew about the little game him and Brittany played, but he was tired of it. He needed her to know how he felt, game over for him.

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You _will_ see that it's better_  
_Our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I'll be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine_

Brittany smiled, as Alvin sang out the words ' Please Be Mine ' slowly, putting meaning into them.. Was Alvin even playing these game anymore? Did Brittany even wanna play with him?

_I'm in and out of love with you_  
_Trying to find if it's really true_  
_oh no no no no_  
_How can I prove my love_  
_If they all think I'm not good enough_

Alvin was known as the player at school, he never felt he deserved Brittany he still didn't, but he needed her. He just hoped the feelings were mutal.

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_Our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine_

Brittany saw meaning in Alvin's eyes, she knew him well enough to know when he meant something or not, and he meant this. Which made her heart flutter like crazy, and her smile widen.

_Can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_  
_Can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_  
_Can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_

Alvin released one hand carefully and took Brittany's hand in his, he saw Brittany's eyes widen nervously and he chuckled.

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_Our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_

Alvin flashed his infamous smirk, and rubbed the back of the chippettes hands with his thumb gently.

_Please be mine?_

Brittany giggled, as Alvin sang the question, she nodded.

" What was that? " Alvin asked jokingly, he chuckled as Brittany began to glare.

Brittany tugged on Alvin's hands, trying to get him off the bars and onto the seat, " Alvin please I said yes now get down! "

" Im sorry what was that? I didn't hear an ' I love yoooou. ' " He smirked, and Brittany tugged some more.

" Oh dammit Alvin, I love you! " she barked, but she smiled inwardly she meant every word.

Alvin smiled winningly, and jumped off the bars landing in the seat, barley forgetting that was another body in the chair besides him and Brittany. " Oh, uh sorry about that buddy, no hard feelings? " the raven haired boy chuckled nervously, and waited impatiently as the ride continued to the bottom, as Alvin kissed Brittany sweetly on the lips.

**I got inspired! Lol, I hope you like it, it was alittle OneShot I thought fitted AlvinxBrittany well.**

**Oh well, Review! Sorry for rushing, its alittle eh.**


End file.
